Future Digital World
by ginryuumaru
Summary: On the future where the technology is really advanced, a group of Digimons called 'Berserker' finds a machine to use humans as a tool for digivolution without a connection as a 'partner'. What if in that future Digital World the only hero is Digimon while their human partner only looked as a mere tool for digivolution? ch 1: Monopolizing the Humans
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Future Digital World

A/N: hello, I'm new as 'English' digimon fanfiction writer, hope you guys go easy with me.

Disclaimer: Digimon is belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo only.

Summary: on the future where the technology is anything, a group of Digimons called 'Berserker' finds a machine to use humans as a tool for digivolution. What if in that future Digital World the only hero is Digimon while their human partner only looked as a mere tool for digivolution?

Ch 0: Prologue

Black Agumon: Hello, as you can see, I'm a Black Agumon, the Main Digimon on this story. And if you think I'm a usual Black Agumon, you hot it wrong. I'm 2006 version Black Agumon, what's different me from usual Black Agumon? Well, I have wear a pair of leather belt in both of my hands. Also, people said that my nose hole is bigger than the normal Black Agumon, that's kind of embarrassing because someone spread a false rumor that my nose hole becomes so big because I always pick my nose. Many people failed to saw my leather belt because they're black and my body is also black, so what people usually saw in me in my first meeting with them is my big noseho... Enough with that, let's get on the topic. This is 22XX we digimon, live on Digital World separated from the human world. In this world, we digimon live and evolved to get stronger to survive, that's only natural for us because we digimon always hungry of power and victory. In order to get stronger faster, we use a certain creature called 'human' to make us evolve faster for a battle and after the fight, we can back into our Rookie form so we can efficiently our need of food. In this world, the digivice is installed inside the human so they can't take it off and cannot run from us because we, the digimons can detect their presence and capture them if they're trying to run. That's what I learn from the Jijimon, the strongest(?) Yet the oldest digimon in this area. I wonder if he really the strongest while he always complaining about his 'almost' dislocated hip bones (I wonder if digimon really have a bone? But they said humans have this 'bone' thing that I never saw before). Btw, I never really meet this 'human' creature myself, the Kingdom named 'Central Core' monopolizing the 'kidnapped' (from human world) humans for themselves. But then, when I really meet one of the human, I don't know why, but I feel something for him, not just as a tool, maybe something more than it...

A/N: that's the Prologue by Black Agumon (2006). Hope this fic is original enough to become a new story.


	2. Monopolizing the Humans

Future Digital World

A/N: update with chapter one, let's see how the digital world revolving with human as their weapon of war.

Ch 1: Monopolizing the Humans

.

.

.

Third Person POV

In a village where most of the digimons are rookie level and the rest is in-training and fresh level digimons, there lived the only mega level digimon named Jijimon. He is a village elder and also the one who looks after the kids in the village. His usual daily life are really normal, teaching the children, feeding them and sometimes scolding them when they do a prank on each other. The only problem he faced the most is... The only black dinosaur kid on the village, which always arguing with him everyday.

"Like I said! You can't do it!" Jijimon said raising his voice to the black dinosaur shaped digimon in front of him while the dinosaur didn't even try to listen to him.

"Why can't?! All I want just to fighting the humans!" Black Agumon said smacking the table in front of him with his fist (which means, the table is between Black Agumon and Jijimon)

"You fool! Humans are weak creatures!" Jijimon smashing his staff to Black Agumon's head, but he dodges it, signing the resistance to his elder.

"Huh?! But you said that they have an 'extraordinary' power which we digimons don't have, didn't you?!" Black Agumon pointed his finger at elder without any politeness like a rebel child.

"That's why I always said to pay attention to my lesson! Yes they have a power which we don't have, but they can't use that power for themselves! We digimons are the only one who can use that power! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Jijimon said furiously still swinging his beast pawed staff to Black Agumon, while Black Agumon responded by escaping from that place and Jijimon is running after him.

"Like I care! If I mustn't fighting the humans, then let me fight the digimon who can use the power of the humans! I'll beat him and take humans power for myself!" He said to Jijimon while running away from Jijimon. Because of that 'running-around-with-the-village-elder', they becomes the central of attention in that place.

"Hey Agumon, Look! Your black counterpart makes a huge fuss again!" Said a Dracomon to Agumon with a laugh.

"Haha, not really my black counterpart, more like my brother's black counterpart." Agumon said with just a little laugh.

"Oh, your aggressive big brother? Yeah, they have a similar nose hole!" Dracomon said loudly so that Black Agumon can hear him and getting angry, he likes to joking like that. After Black Agumon hear what Dracomon said, he changed his running direction to the two dragon type rookies.

"Say that again and I'll kick your ass!" Black Agumon aggressively running after them to beat them up. Dracomon quickly running away from Black Agumon with a laugh while Agumon panicky running away because he late to read the situation and almost late to run away.

"Stop it! Calm down you kids!" Jijimon Said aggressively and speed up his run.

"Not until he apologize to me!" Black Agumon said still resisting his elder.

"Hahaha! Just kidding! Just kidding! But that's the truth!" Dracomon said playfully, still running away from Black Agumon.

"Why are you chasing me too?!" Agumon confused why Black Agumon angry to him too.

"I SAID STOP!" Jijimon hit Black Agumon with his staff with amazing speed and power.

BAMMM!

Black Agumon cannot dodge that and get a hard hit on his head and fall on the ground with his hand on his head, trying to lessen the pain he feel in his head, but still, that hurts like hell.

"Gaah! That's dangerous to hit a rookie level digimon with your mega power level!" Black Agumon said angrily, still holding his head because of the pain.

"That's not even near the power level of champion digimon you know! Aww! My hip...almost... Dislocated... " Jijimon said angrily and painfully.

"Jii-san, you are too hard on him, and to your hip too." Agumon said calmly.

"Want me to help you to truly dislocated your hip?" Dracomon said jokingly.

"Enough, you kids back to work! I'll take care of this trouble maker." Said Jijimon commanding.

"Okay! Back to play!" Dracomon said cheerfully.

"Back to work I said!" Jijimon becomes angrier with too many troublemakers around.

"Okay jii-san." Agumon said. When no one notice Black Agumon running away from there.

"Wai...! Aaaaa! My hip... Wait! My... Hip..." Jijimon said while trying to catching Black Agumon which is impossible to do with his hip's condition.

"Just you wait Jijimon! I'll get my own human and I'll beat you using my own and their combined power!" Black Agumon said from a far.

"What a hardheaded kid, still trying to get a human, while he never saw what kind of creature human is." Said a Gazimon with a mocking smile.

"I know, how can a digimon that can't tell the difference between human and fish know what kind of creature is human! Hahaha!" Said an Impmon laughing like a crazy.

Flashback:

"Hey look! I found a human!" Said Black Agumon while bringing a scaled big creature which he put above his head and his hands grip tightly on it (around 3 meter length).

"Huh? That's fish, not a human." Said Tailmon that saw that creature that he brought on his head.

"Really?! But they said this creature have a mysterious power which we digimon doesn't have." Black Agumon said confusedly.

"Really? What kind of power is it?" Tailmon asked with curiosity.

"They said that if we eat it, mysteriously we becomes full!" Black Agumon said passionately which makes Tailmon burst into laughter, Jijimon that heard him facepalming from afar, and Impmon laugh really hard which makes him fall from the tree.

End of flashback

"Really a moron isn't it?!" Impmon said and then both of them burst into laughter after Impmon tell that story and after seeing Jijimon still trying to after Black Agumon while his hip on it's limit.

"Nah, he will get a human for himself." A Gaomon suddenly appear and said that.

"Huh? How can you really sure about it? Doggy Instinct?" Gazimon said mockingly.

"Don't you know that some of our neighbor village said that they spotted a group of digimon that bringing humans along with them. Some of them said that group comes from a certain Kingdom named 'Central Core'.

"And how do we know if you didn't lying?" Impmon said trying to provoke Gaomon with his untrustfulness action, but actually, he's a little believe what Gaomon said.

"Nah, just lying!" Gaomon said and run away from that place.

"YOU BASTARD!" Said both Impmon and Gazimon after hearing that, because they almost believe in it and suddenly Gaomon said that he's lying, that kind of action really mocking both of them.

"But I'm lying when I said that I'm lying, and of course, I already tell Black Agumon that I'm not lying. Now let's chack out if Black Agumon really come to after that group" Said Gaomon inside his mind and with that he disappear from the view using his high speed movement.

.

.

.

"Now, I must go to that group that bringing human alongside them, steal all of the humans, and beat up that group with the help of humans power that i steal, after that I'll take all of them for myself, perfect plan!" Black Agumon said that proudly inside his mind.

"Hey! Wait up!" A sound calling Black Agumon from behind. When Black Agumon turn his head around he saw Sparrowmon flying towards him.

"Huh? Who are you? Never saw you before." Black Agumon said questionly

"How can you never saw me (TT_TT). I'm Sparrowmon, from the neighbor village of yours, too bad that you never saw me on my visit your village 3 month ago." Sparrowmon said feeling offended that Black Agumon never saw him even though his appearance is outstanding compared to rookie digimon on Black Agumon's village.

"It's not that I didn't pay attention to my surrounding, but I'm just born from Digitama around a month ago. And I think you're the one who must pay attention to your surrounding!" Black Agumon said and he knock Sparrowmon's head.

"Ouch, that's not hurt, but how can you become a rookie level that fast?" Sparrowmon shockingly asked.

"Because I always get into a fight with mega level digimon of course (he means Jijimon)! That way, I am getting stronger faster than anyone else on my village!" He said proudly while smacking his fist into his palm.

"And now, I'll take the power of the human and I'll be the strongest among anyone on my village!" Black Agumon said passionately.

"Oh, yes about that human thingy, I come to help you find them. Gaomon asked me to do it, and I think that's kind of dangerous yet interesting." Sparrowmon said with cheerful expression.

"Who is Gaomon? That white small water digimon?" Black Agumon asked confusedly.

"That's Gomamon, Gaomon is that red headbanded blue beast with crimson boxing glove, you must pay attention more to your surrounding." Sparrowmon said sweatdropped.

"What's the difference between red and crimson? Ah! Forget it! Let's search that group! But I won't share the humans with you if they have more than one!" Black Agumon said trying to monopolizing the humans all for himself.

"Okay, okay, if you can keep all of them, that's okay. I'm already strong enough that I don't need the power of humans." Sparrowmon said full of self confidence and relieved because he himself doesn't know the difference between red and crimson

"But, even if you can get that human or not, you must escape from your village after this." Sparrowmon warn Black Agumon carefully.

"Why?" Black Agumon asked straightly.

"Because they will labeled you as a criminal and chase you to kill you. If you hide in the Village, the Village will be burned down just to find you. That's because, stealing human is a high level crime. Using human as a weapon will bring our world into chaos and destruction if the power of human owned by a wrong digimon. Will you still after the power of humans?" Sparrowmon tell him carefully.

"Of course! If humans power owned by a right digimon, then the world destruction can be avoided! And I will be one of that 'right digimon' someday! i don't care if anyone said that there's no right digimon among the virus digimon! I'll prove them that i can be a right digimon!" Black Agumon said without thinking further.

"Okay, if that's your answer, let's go!" Sparrowmon said and he caught Black Agumon's hand and flying with high speed, bringing Black Agumon with him to the sky.

.

.

.

Around 30 minutes they flying with high speed, finally they can saw a group of digimon, but the humans are nowhere to see.

"Hey look at that! That's them! But I don't see any human with them, maybe they already sell the humans to another city." Sparrowmon said disappointed, still carrying the Black Agumon with him.

"Nah, there's a rookie level digimon among them, there's a big possibility there's at least one human to evolved that Patamon!"Black Agumon said pointing his finger at Patamon, the only rookie digimon on that group, the rest is champion and ultimate digimons.

"Throw me! I'll attack them!" Black Agumon said hurriedly.

"Calm down, we're still 300 m from the ground, is it even possible for you to see any Patamon? here is too far for you to saw there clearly." Sparrowmon said still flying with high speed on the air.

"The only small orange digimon I know is Patamon." Black Agumon said confidently. Sparrowmon take a look to the group and spotted a small orange in the middle of the group, maybe that's really a Patamon.

"Okay, okay, I'll throw... Ack!" Something tackling Sparrowmon hardly and he incidentally throw Black Agumon into the group. The one who tackling him is Pteranomon a robotic pterosaurs digimon which bringing missiles on it's wing.

"I hear your plan, how dare you trying to take the human from us!" Said Pteranomon angry.

"I can say the same to you! How dare you kingdom guys monopolizing the humans all for yourself?! It's like you want to monopolizing the world itself!" Sparrowmon said angrily, forgot about that falling Black Agumon.

"you got it wrong! our lord will be the lord of digital world and bring a true peace where we can live peacefully! a world where anyone can smile happily without interrupted by the bad humans!" Pteranomon said still trying to tackling Sparrowmon, which still dodged by Sparrowmon

A/N: that's all for now. let me know what do you think in the review


End file.
